


poems

by bclark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bclark/pseuds/bclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction and Larry Stylinson poems all written by me x.</p><p>[©bclark]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. blue and green

His whole world flipped upside down  
when Green walked into the room.  
He bumped into TOMS and stripes  
and that's when Green met Blue.

It was the start of a journey- an unexpected one.  
He didn't know what was to come.  
Before he knew it he was in a band  
with the outgoing boy with the bum.

Immediatly they had something special  
each week on the reality show.  
On the stage, on the stairs, everywhere...  
You could see it on their faces- how they glow.

Blue and Green were suddenly stars.  
They were on top of the world.  
They loved each other, oh so much.  
Then, Modest! found Blue a girl.

They were not accepted for who they were.  
Blue was forced to hide.  
He wasn't as outgoing as he used to be.  
Barely a sparkle in his eyes.

Blue was controlled. Green was silenced.  
He tells his story with ink.  
What words he cannot say aloud,  
he tattooes on his skin what he thinks.

He began to grow depressed and sad.  
Faked smiles as his Blue got married.  
Blue chose Green as his best man,  
although he wished the girl was Harry.

That night when Green went off to bed,  
he couldn't take it no more.  
He went to the bathroom and took out the pills  
and forgot to lock the door.

He swallowed the pills one by one  
until one turned into fourteen.  
But before the pills began to kick in,  
he sat down and wrote a letter to Louis.

"I'm sorry for what I've put you through,  
but I can't take this any longer.  
Please tell the other three boys for me  
that I love them all like brothers.

Just know that I love you more than life.  
My life is what I'm taking away.  
But you, my love, I'll never lose you.  
We'll meet again someday."

Green ended the letter with a simple heart  
and gave it a kiss goodbye.  
He hugged it tightly to his chest  
before he put it off to the side.

That's when he fell to his bed,  
his head getting suddenly dizzy.  
The door to his bedroom opened up  
and in walked Blue in a hurry.

He looked at Green with big round eyes  
and pulled him to his chest.  
They layed there in the bed together  
and Green had a few more breaths.

Blue suddenly sees the letter  
and brings it to his eyes.  
His eyes fill with stinging tears  
as he hugs Green to his side.

He drops the letter to the ground  
and kisses the boy on his cheek.  
He whispers in his ear, crying still,  
"You mean so much to me.

I hate to see you go this way  
I hate to say goodbye.  
But you, too, need to know  
that I love you more than life.

I'll tell our boys that you love them  
just like you told me to do.  
I'll also tell your mother and father  
'cause I know you'd want me to.

I can feel your heart beat slowing down.  
It's too late for any saving.  
I don't know if you can hear me talk  
or can make out what I'm saying."

Blue leans foward to kiss his head  
and Green takes one last breath.  
"Forever in my heart," Blue cries softly  
even though he's already dead.

His whole world flipped upside down  
when Green went away too soon.  
He died in the arms of TOMS and stripes...  
and that's when Green left Blue.


	2. secrets

On my skin  
I reveal  
that I have lots of secrets.  
With unique symbols that show the real me,  
I tell the world of my twisted love story.  
I have lots of secrets.

In my songs  
I disguise  
that I have lots of secrets.  
Although this love is full of lies,  
the truth the fans find between the lines.  
I have lots of secrets.

In little messages  
I tweet  
that I have lots of secrets  
Song lyrics and references I use  
to say what I can't, but is true.  
I have lots of secrets.

In interviews  
I don't say  
that I have lots of secrets.  
I lie about relationships I never had,  
but don't unveil that I love a man in my band.  
I have lots of secrets.

On my journal  
I write  
that I have lots of secrets.  
I didn't expect for them to see  
what I wrote for only me to read.  
I have lots of secrets.

I wish that I  
could tell everyone  
about my several secrets.  
But I'm forced to hide  
behind too many lies.  
I have lots of secrets.

My hope is that  
one day they will  
know of my unknown.  
But until that day  
I will only say that  
I have lots of secrets.


	3. zap

ZAP says the tattoo of  
A man once in a popular boy band. Forever  
Young was the first song I heard come from their mouths.  
Night Changes was the last music video I saw all of them in.

My heart cries and hopes that one day they  
All will perform together again. They'll be on the stage,  
Lights in their faces and microphones  
In their hands. I'll be the one pressing  
Kisses to the screen and crying while knowing I was apart of that.


	4. septet

Harry Styles  
Long hair flows back with  
a white t-shirt squeezing his chest  
His green eyes stare into my inner being  
Songs like paradise soothe me  
His voice brings me to  
heaven; I'm in love with him


	5. you've got me

-Verse 1-

I guess  
I get kind of stressed,  
but I put it upon myself.  
And yes,  
you get depressed,  
but you wouldn't wish for anything else.  
You say you wouldn't trade for anything else.

-Chorus 1-

'Cause I've got you and you've got me.  
We've got entwined fingers and tangled sheets.  
I've got you and you've got me.  
And together we're living the dream.  
Sure we have to hide,  
but I know that we'll survive...  
'cause you've got me. ♥

-Verse 2-

Into me  
I pull you closely  
and our hearts beat as one.  
You tell me  
it's really cheesy  
that you think that you've won.  
You look in my eyes and I know that I've won.

(Repeat Chorus 1)

-Bridge-

We're holding onto a broken love,  
but chasing hearts that are always enough.  
One day I know that we'll be thanking God above.

-Chorus 2-

'Cause I had you and you had me.  
We had entwined fingers and tangled sheets.  
I had you and you had me.  
And together we still live the dream.  
Sure we had to hide,  
but I knew that we'd survive...  
'cause you had me.


End file.
